1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet assembly of a display device, and more particularly, to a cabinet assembly that can be improved in an assembling structure and an appearance and manufactured with low cost, a display device having the cabinet assembly, and a method of assembling the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display monitor and television are protected from an external impact by being enclosed by a cabinet assembly.
The cabinet assembly includes a front cabinet arranged on edges of a display module and a rear cabinet protecting a rear portion of the display module and coupled to the front cabinet.
The front cabinet is generated formed in a single body. That is, the front cabinet includes a front portion provided with an opening corresponding to an effective screen region of the display module and four side portions extending rearward from an outer circumference of the front portion to enclose side edges of the display module.
The front cabinet is coupled to the display module using coupling members such as screws.
When the display module is coupled to a rear surface of the front cabinet, since the coupling portion to which the coupling members will be coupled must be formed on the rear surface of the front cabinet, the width of the front cabinet increases, thereby making it difficult to develop a display device having a slim design.
In addition, in a state where the display module is coupled to the front cabinet, a posture of the display module must be changed, for example, be turned upside down, for the additional assembling processes, in the course of which the display module may be damaged or scratched. Furthermore, the posture change of the heavy display module is troublesome for a worker.
Furthermore, when the display module is fixed on the front cabinet, the structure of the front cabinet is complicated and thus it is difficult to cast the front cabinet. This causes the increase of the casting cost of the front cabinet.
In addition, the front cabinet partly defines an outer appearance of the display device. However, since the front cabinet is formed in a single body, it is designed with a single color, not fulfilling a variety of tastes of the consumers.